Changes
by becstaarrrr
Summary: Set after series 4. With everything thats happened Rachel's glad to get her head stuck back into work. Melissa knows that Eddie still loves Rachel and knows the only way that he'll stay with her is to get rid of Rachel... That should work, shouldn't it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys,**

**This is my first fanfic and it's been a long time coming! It has a lot of stuff going on. I tried to keep the characters right but i think you can be the judge of that lol  
Unfortunately i don't own Waterloo Road or any of the characters, i just love them! Reviews are welcomed ") Thanks**

**Beccy x**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Rachel drove into her usual parking spot in the deserted car park of Waterloo Road, her phone quietly buzzed in her pocket. She pulled up,reached for her bag and stepped out of the car. She grabbed her laptop and a pile of paperwork and started, slowly walking up the steps to the school. Another year. She glanced at the space next to her Audi and sighed, only one car would look right in that place. Taking her phone from her pocket, Rachel stepped into the school. Not much had changed really, apart from the newly built entrance, but that still looked almost identical to the original. She looked down the clear corridors, soon to be full of kids and their chatter from the summer holidays. She slid her phone up and read the latest message she had received.

YOU HAVE 23 VOICEMAIL MESSAGES

Another text. Almost the same to all the others she had over the holidays, the amount of messages slowly increasing as the holiday passed. There were no prizes to guess who they were off. Only one person would want to speak to her. That person was Eddie. She couldn't do it though, it only made her cry, even thinking of his name made her go weak at the knees. Luckily though, the sound of another car brought Rachel back to where she was. A smart red mini pulled up next to Rachel's car. A tall, middle aged man, grinning like a cheshire cat stepped out of the car bumping his head on the door frame. His face turned almost as red as his car. Rachel giggled. The man waved at Rachel and bounded up the steps.

"Hi, I'm James Turner and I'm the new deputy head of Waterloo Road. You must be....err...Rachel Mason, yes the one and only" James put his hand out and Rachel took it. James shook if quite hard. Rachel smiled, he was certainly enthusiastic and at least he had turned up on time so they could get things sorted.

"Yes, that's me, Rachel Mason, Head teacher. Nice to meet you James. Are you ready to start on the job?" James nodded his head confidently.

Rachel lead James up to her office. There was so much work to do and it was only 7.30 on the first day of term. This was going to be a long day for everyone, especially Rachel.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The bell for assembly rung through the school and the hall started to fill with the kids of Waterloo Road. Rachel stood on the stage and listed the things she had to say. She had to welcome all the older years back, introduce and welcome the year sevens and new members of staff. As she looked over the sea of kids flooding in to the hall, Rachel started to relax, this is where she belonged, even if Eddie wasn't standing at the back, watching her.

"Can i have year sevens at the front, year eights behind, and so on. 6th form at the back. Bolton! 6th Form at the back!"

The fresh faces of year sevens, with their uniforms in an immaculate state, blazers buttoned and nervous smiles. Then there at the back was Bolton and Paul, now in 6th Form! Of course there was Sambuka Kelly and her friends, in year ten, starting GCSE courses. Seeing the pupils in front of her made Rachel smile, they held so much respect for her. When the hall had quietened, Rachel started talking.

"Welcome back Waterloo Road! I hope you had a great holidays.. unfortuneatly Another summer holidays gone but another great academic year ahead." The pupils erupted into applause. "Now... i'd just like to introduce you... to the new Deputy Head teacher of Waterloo Road. " Rachel was saddened at the fact that Eddie didn't suddenly burst through the doors, or that he wasn't still there. James walked up to Rachel and took the microphone. Rachel looked at him, watching the way he gestured with his hands so much. It wouldn't be too long before the kids started to take the mick.

"Hi everyone...ermmm... I'm James Turner and as you know I'm now the Deputy Head at this here, school. ermmmm... i don't think there's much else to say so ermm. Have a good day! Oh and if you see me down the corridors i would appreciate a smile. "

Rachel took the microphone back and as James walked off the stage, he tripped and fell. The poor man. If he always acted like that, he wouldn't last long at Waterloo Road. The whole crowd laughed hysterically and once again, James' face turned bright red and he forced a smile to hide his embarrassment. Rachel felt sorry for him, she honestly did, but she just couldn't help a small giggle.

"errm well thank you Mr Turner. Now, you are all spending first period in your forms, so that you can have your timetables and any notices. This is to the older pupils... can you please help the new year sevens. You were one of them once and there's nothing worse than being lost on your first day, in a big school. So please help them. Now i need year sevens to stay behind, you'll be spending half of first period in here. Right, the rest of you, back to form rooms." Rachel looked to the seat in which Eddie normally sat, and to the back of the hall, where he loved to stand, secretly watching her. She really missed him but i had been her choice and she had to stick to it. When the rest of the pupils were gone Rachel started her Year seven introduction, desperately trying not to bore them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The bell for break time rang alerting Rachel to the fact that she had been talking to James after the Assembly for half an hour. Oh how that time had dragged on. The atmosphere in her office was quite warm and unpleasant. Rachel slowly stood up, stretching her legs as she walked over to the window. She pushed the window open and breathed in the fresh air and the smell of honeysuckle, carried in the air from the Eco garden. James gathered his paper together and stood. Rachel moved her laptop over onto the other side of her desk and sat.

"That's about it James, now i know that you have a meeting with..." honestly woman, you can't keep yourself together when you even say his name. Pull yourself together!"with Eddie Lawson in period 2, which is in 5 minutes, he'll meet you at the entrance it's errm just to discuss a few things with you, the LEA want to give you as much help a possible. then, do you have any lessons?"Luckily, the LEA had found a deputy that taught maths meaning that no extra staff were required and it was an easy swap from Eddie Lawson.

"I have year 11's period four. But that's it for today, i should have had year sevens period 1 too."

"Ok then that's sorted. How about if you come up to my office at lunch. We'll see how you've found your first morning." She seemed so organised, and James knew they would get on well.

"Thats brill, can't wait, see you then. I'm off to find errrm... Eddie. thanks Rach." James smiled and left. It hadn't seemed right, Eddie was the only one that called her Rach. She opened her Laptop and went onto her email account. She'd only been at school 2 and a half hours and already she had hundreds of emails from both the governors and the LEA. As she scrolled through them in the quiet of her office, she was rudely interrupted by Bridgett, the secretary.

"Sorry to disturb you Rachel, but your sister, Melissa, is here. She wants to talk to you... personal matters." The bell rang for 2nd lesson.

"Ok, thanks Bridgett... why don't you go and get a coffee. Honestly it won't take long." Bridgett knew better than to argue but still stood and looked concerned. Rachel slumped into her chair, half wishing that it would open up and swallow her whole. What did Mel want?

"Tell her i'll be 5 minutes... i'm in the middle of something at the moment. " It was such a bad lie but Bridgett nodded, knowingly and closed the door behind her. Rachel stared at the wall for a while but was suddenly brought back to reality when the door swung open and her younger stood before her. Putting her hand to her head Rachel let out a small sigh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Should i carry on? Please review. ") x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok then, here's chapter 2. It is shorter than the first but it's a rather important one. it is very random tbqh. I hope you enjoy it though**

**This is dedicated to** WaterlooRoad-RachelMason** and** Miss . SunHill **and everyone else who has reviewed**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Tell her I'll be 5 minutes... I'm in the middle of something at the moment. " It was such a bad lie but Brigett nodded, knowingly and closed the door behind her. Rachel stared at the wall for a while but was suddenly brought back to reality when the door swung open and her younger stood before her. Putting her hand to her head Rachel let out a small sigh._

"Mel, what do you want?" Rachel asked, hoping that the answer was going to be an innocent one.

" He still loves you Rach" Melissa said, bluntly. Rachel looked Mel in the eyes, in a strange way, and then realised who she meant. She stood and walked over to her sister.

" Mel, we split up. I ended it for you. He wanted to be with you, with his child." Rachel went to put her hand on Mel's stomach, forcing herself to lie and seem reassuring to her younger sister. After doing a double take, she realised that there was no bump there. It was so obvious. Why hadn't she noticed it when she was talking??

"Oh Mel, i'm so sorry, what happened?" Sympathy overwhelmed Rachel and she pulled her hand back, covering her mouth.

" I had a miscarriage Rach, a miscarriage. Mine and Eddies baby... is dead! The doctor blamed in on all the stress. It's your fault, and i Know that you're not really sorry. You ignored my calls and i know you've been ignoring Eddie too. You wanted something bad to happen. You know that Eddie will leave me now and go with you." Mel was getting angrier and seemed more to spit the words at Rachel. Angry tears plummeted to the floor, pouring from Mel's bloodshot eyes.

"I finished it with him, he won't come back to me. We ended it, you got what you wanted off me. It'll be fine for you." Mel seemed to be rubbing salt into the womb, only making the situation much , naturally, hadn't taken kindly to it.

"I know you did! But just because you broke up doesn't mean he doesn't love you anymore Rach! He does! He love you! He'll go with you know, and ican't let that happen. I need him. I have to stop him and get rid of you, so he can't be with you. I know you wouldn't leave, you love this school too much. I had to think of another , didn't understand what Mel was going on about. She sat on her desk and looked out of the window. How should she react? Her sister wants her to leave.

"There's an alternative option though... if you're not gonna leave..."

"Which I'm never going to do." Rachel interrupted, standing her ground.

" I'll have to get rid of you in another, more effective way. You have to go Rach." There was a mad glint in Melissa's eye and Rachel didn't like it at all. She observed Melissa for a little while, hoping to find out what her horrid grand plan was this time. Suddenly it all became clear to her.

"Sorry Rach but he loves you and I don't want that...you have to go now."

Something in Melissa's hand glinted as she moved towards her older sister. Rachel still stood her ground, she'd never been one to back down.

"Sorry Rach, but i have to do it." Rachel knew she wasn't sorry. Nothing ever comes between Melissa and what she wants. Melissa walked further forward but Rachel stayed where she was.

" Mel, he loves you still, he made a mistake being with me."

"No he doesn't you lying cow! Why do you think he rang you so much? I never asked him to." Melissa advanced further towards Rachel, the anger in her face, sending it redder.

Rachel held her sisters by the shoulders, restricting her movement "Look Mel, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. This is not a matter that should be brought into school and we can easily sort it out later. You can come to mine if you want, i'll cook dinner." Melissa stared at Rachel,looking deep into her eyes, seeing the true feeling - that she sympathised for her. Suddenly, she grabbed Rachel by the arm and plunged a sharp kitchen knife into Rachel's stomach.

"Mel....." Rachel grabbed the wound, as blood poured from it. With the other hand she held on to her desk, to stop herself falling. She watched her sister clear the evidence. She wiped the handle clean and dropped the knife on Rachel's desk, soaking the paper work with blood. Melissa turned her back on her sister and strolled out of the office. Rachel held onto her desk for support, trying to pull herself up. As she weakened, Rachel collapsed onto the floor, the blood turned Rachel's purple shirt a crimson red and the carpet beneath and around her soon turned the same colour.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Sorry I never put on the last version of this chapter... Please review, even if it's a few words and i always take kindly to any constructive criticism :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 :) It's longer than 2, honest.**

James had met Eddie at the entrance of the school, just after he had finished his meeting with Rachel. They shook hands and smiled at each other.

"I think we'll go up to Rachel's office. I'm sure she won't mind..." Eddie started to walk to Rachels office and James eagerly ran to catch up wih his quick pace. Eddie had not yet found another job, he was a bit picky and he had so many qualities to look for. There was no other school or headmistress that gripped his heart like Waterloo Road and Rachel Mason. As they neared the office, James caught up with Eddie.

" She's a great head isn't she, the whole school seems to love her. i bet you miss her. You'd need pretty good reason to leave a school like this, " James was cut short when Eddie gave him a look, telling him to leave the subject. They continued into the office in silence and Eddie knocked on Rachel's door. Bridgett wasn't there so he wasn't sure if Rachel was.

"Rachel? Rach are you there?" Eddie realised that she wouldn't answer him. She had ignored all of his phone calls over the summer and he knew why. She didn't want to be reminded of the break up last term. It had been harsh and all seemed to tumble down on her.

"Rachel, i'm here professionally... not for personal reasons" James looked at Eddie in a strange way and then suddenly it clicked . He knew why Eddie had left. Eddie turned to James.

"Somethings not right..."

"She might have gone to the staff room?" Almost asking if it was possible.

"It's the start of period 2, no-one will be there" Eddie knocked on the door again.

"She might have gone to get a coffee?" James suggested

"She has a machine in her room" Eddie replied bluntly. He hoped James was better at being a deputy head than he was a comforter. He hated the fact that Rachel would have to trust this man. He seemed to have no idea whatsoever.

"Rach, I'm coming in!" Eddie flung open the door and fell into James at the sight he was greeted with. He ran to Rachels almost lifeless body and knelt to her side.

"No! Rach! No Rachel! Rachel can you hear me?" He frantically shook her shoulders and cradled her head in his arms. Tears started rolling down his cheeks as he looked to James.

"She can't die! She can't!" James just stared in shock, he knew Waterloo Road had a reputation, he had been warned about that when he applied for the job, but it was only his first day and he was already witnessing a horror scene.

"Phone an ambulance you idiot!" James jumped to the phone on Rachels desk, calling for an ambulance, when he suddenly became aware of the carving knife on the desk, covered in blood.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, in the staff room, The teachers were sat on the sofas, thankful for the free time from a morning from hell.

"Two bloody year seven classes!" Grantly moaned to Steph.

"Oh Grantly, you poor sod! That's more than any of us!" Matt, Steph and Jasmine giggled at Grantly who then picked up the racing post newspaper and tried to hide behind it, ignoring the others.

"I think we'll all need a drink after today, don't you Matt?"

"Definitely! Tom, Jaz, are you up for the pub tonight? Hey, Steph we should ask Rachel and the new deputy along too, we may find a hidden kareaoke champion!"

"Yeah, that's a good idea, has anyone met this deputy yet?" Steph asked, the question irected at no-one in particular. They all shook their heads. A cheeky smile played at Steph's lips and Grantly realised what she was thinking of.

"Oh Stephanie... Leave the poor guy alone, he's only been here half a day..." Steph smiled at Grantly.

"I'm only going to say hello, help him feel welcome. Like he said he wants to see happy friendly faces."

"Well I don't know why you're going then" Steph shot evils at Grantly and went to walk out of the staff room.

"I'll come with you Steph!" Tom called after her, putting his tea down and running to catch up. He knew what Steph was like, she had to be watched.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After phoning for an ambulance, James was still staring at the knife.

"She was stabbed" He said, stating the obvious. Eddie ignored him, silent tears pouring down his cheeks. How could he have ever left her? She was so beautiful and her personality was... just amazing. He left her... for a baby that was no longer alive. His thoughts were soon interrupted though.

Steph burst into Rachel's office exited about the chance to flirt with the deputy.

"Sorry Rachel, do you mind..." Steph was cut short as Tom elbowed her in the ribs, realizing there was no-one at the desk, She followed his gaze to the floor and staggered into him with shock. Sudden tears poured down her face. Steph and Rachel had never really seen eye to eye, but even after Maxine's death she still held a lot of respect for the Headteacher, who turned round Waterloo Road. No-one deserved this, No-one.

"Rachel?" She asked in almost a whisper, unsure what difference it would make. She wasn't gonna answer her. She also wanted to know what Eddie was doing in Rachel's office, but it really wasn't the time to ask those sorts of questions. Tom ran to Eddie and passed him some towels.

"Put them on the cut, it should slow the bleeding." Steph sat down on one of the chairs, gawping at the horrific side before her. Eddie did as Tom had said and put the towels on Rachels stomach.

"She'll be alright mate" Tom said, placing his hand reasurringly on Eddie's shoulder. He didn't know that but he hoped she would be. They heard the ambulance sirens get closer and Tom already knew his role.

He ran down the steps into the carpark, already a crowd of students surrounded the ambulance, asking the paramedics what had happened.

"Bolton! Leave the poor guys alone! Now i need everyone in the hall!" No one seemed to move "In the Hall! Now!"

"Oi! Clarkson! Whats goin on? Why's there an ambulance?" Bolton shouted to Tom.

"If you all get in the hall then we'll tell you, now get a shift on!" The kids started moaning and started filing into the hall. Tom showed the paramedics where to go. They couldn't take the stretcher, too many stairs. They'd have to carry her.

When all the pupils had gone into the hall the paramedics put Rachel into the ambulance

"I'm coming too," Eddie called as he hauled himself up into the back of the ambulance.

"Sorry sir but i'm afraid it's family only." Eddie suddenly got angry

"Don't you dare tell me what i can and can't do when Rachel Mason's life is hanging the balance. If i want to come with her I will" With that, Eddie sat in a chair next to Rachel and held her hand tightly. Seeing the tears glistening in eddie's eyes, the paramedic decided not to pursue the matter any further.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**What did you think? Please review, even if it's short. I love reviews :) xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, my present to you before i go on holiday :)**

**Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews everyone, it makes the writing and hard work all worth while lol**

**Beccy xx**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Right everyone... I don't care where you sit, just find a seat and put your bum on it!" Steph feebly shouted over the constant noice of student's chatter. 700 curious faces stared at Steph, hoping they would get the answers about the ambulance. Steph couldn't get the image of Rachel out of her head and she just couldn't put words together into a sentence that made sense.

Janeece tapped Jasmine on the shoulder and asked "Miss, what's happened?" Jasmine shrugged her shoulders. She was in the same position as the kids.

"I don't know, Janeece, but i think we're going to find out soon."

Tom came and took Steph's place as she went to the side of the stage and sat with Kim Campbell. James feebly handed her a hanky and noisily blew her nose.

"Right... Lessons have been cancelled this afternoon..." Tom waited for the geering to calm down and he continued " The police will be holding group interviews and they may run over into after school time if you don't all cooperate."

"I bet it's got somethin to do with that ambulance earlier!" Bolton shouted. Pupils started talking to nearby friends, confusion in their voices. Tom turned to Kim and she nodded. The kids had a right to know what had happened. They'd probably be told by the police anyway. The school should be responsible for telling them. This was usually Rachel's job. She told them so well and they all understand when she tells them. But how could she? Tom

"Yes Bolton it is. Miss Mason was... stabbed earlier on today" Sudden gasps came from the audience. The same looks of shock as when Rachel had admitted her terrible past to them, to be precise, sweeped across everybody's faces. Staff and Pupils alike.

"Nah!! Mason can't die! She's like the best teacher ever... like no offence or nothin..." Bolton shouted, soon his voice fading with embarressment, as large numbers of eyes all stared at him in shock. They all knew that Bolton had liked Rachel, ever since the prison visit, but know one knew what had happened. Bolton shrunk back into his seat and chatter died down, the staff and pupils all looked towards Tom for answers.

"We don't know what's going on exactly, but we know that Rachel... I mean Miss Mason is in a very serious condition." Tom left the stage and attempted to put the pupils into groups, assisted by Kim, Jasmine and Matt. They were interrupted by the sound of sirens when about 8 police officers and 4 forensic investigators walked in. They walked to Tom and the group of staff.

"Hello, detective chief inspector Loomes," The inspector put his hand out towards Tom. " Investigating the stabbing of Miss Rachel Mason. I have more police officers on the way, they'll get the interviews started as soon as possible, but i'd like it if you could show me to where the stabbing happened."

Tom left the hall to show the inspector and Sargeant to Rachel's office. Steph was still weeping, maybe exaggerating a little, no-one could tell.

"I can't believe it..." Jasmine stuttered, the first words she had spoken.

"It's horrible. But who on earth would do a thing like that? Especially Rachel" Matt said, not expecting an answer for his question.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, Eddie was sat on an uncomfortable, plastic chair, in the corridor of Rochdale General Hospital. Rachel had been rushed straight down to theatre and had been there for several hours now. He nervously tapped her foot, annoyed at the waiting. He was usually so patient, but not when Rachel's life was in the balance. Every now and then a nurse walked past, the same one every time. She'd ask him if he wanted anything and every time he'd shake his head and mutter a small "no thanks". Staring at the clock, to Eddie, seconds seemed like minutes, minutes like hours, hours like days.

She couldn't die... Not Rachel Mason

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at Waterloo Road, the mood was depressing and as group interviews continued with numerous police officers, the realisation of a long afternoon was evident.

"Did anything happen at the end of last term anyone?" Bolton looked at the police officer, a mocking expression on his face.

" What? Do you mean apart from the front of the school being knocked down by that lunatic who hates Mason?" Paul asked sarcastically. Flick flinched at his accusation, she knew that her Dad was the lunatic but he was in prison, for what he did, he couldn't have stabbed Miss Mason...Looking at Paul's name sticker, the plice officer asked her next question.

" Paul... or anyone for that matter, who is this 'lunatic'?"

Flick raised her hand, surely but slowly."It was my Dad, Ralph Mellor, but he's in prison at the moment."

"Did anything else happen?" Bolton looked to Phil, who had decided to stay at Waterloo Road. He couldn't believe what had happened to his aunty. He'd been in a trance-like state since the assembley. Paul elbowed Phil in the ribs, causing him to suddenly become aware of the staring gazes upon him.

"He knows something, Mason's his aunty. His mum came back on the last day, pregnant and now she's with the old deputy. Tell her Phil " Paul told the Police officer, poking Phil in the ribs. Phil looked down at the floor, avoiding the police officers curious looks.

" Rachel and Eddie errrrm... I mean Miss Mason and Lawson were together for a bit, when my mum left... and then when she turned up..." Phil hated the fact he was so weak, but was luckily cut short as the police officer realised the breaking in his voice signalled distress with the subject.

"Ok everyone, I think that will do for now, if you'd like to go back to the hall and wait there please." The students moped out of the classroom, bags swung over shoulders. The police officer followed them down to the hall and started talking to the chief inspector, occasionally pointing to Bolton, Paul, Flick and mainly Phil. The inspector strode over to the group of staff.

"Is there any chance of a group interview with all of the staff please? somewhere a bit quieter than here?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eddie looked up at the sound of heavy foot steps. The doctor walked towards the seat Eddie was in , a grave expression on his face. Eddie stood up, tears now rolling down his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, **

**Sorry it's been so long, hopefully i'll get back in to updating regularly soon**

**Enjoy ;)**

**xx**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Having left the hall, still full of pupils, under the watchful eye of 12 police officers, the staff were all seated in the staffroom with the Inspector. The looks upon their faces reflected the mood of depression and loss. James was blowing his nose frequently, trying to wipe away the tears before anyone realised. Steph was dabbing her eyes which were now red and puffy. It had been at least 2 hours and no-one had heard anything on Rachel.

"So, one of the pupils told us of a rather complicated relationship between Miss Mason, Eddie Lawson and a Miss Melissa Ryan. A sort of 'love triangle, is what my officer related it to. Anybody care to elaborate for me?" The Inspector looked around the room. He had used a voice that changed the question into a potential threat.

Tom cleared his throat and started. "Well, Eddie used to be the Deputy and on the first day of last term, after the fire... Eddie asked Rachel 'out'... but she rejected him..."

The Inspector listened intently, occasionally noting things down in a small notepad he had. James was also interested and suddenly became quieter, as Tom, Steph Matt and the other teachers continued the complicated story of Rachel, Eddie and Melissa. They told the inspector to let the kids go, as the final school bell automatically sounded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Excuse me sir, do you know how we could get in touch with Miss Mason's next of kin?" The doctor asked eddie as eddie wiped his tears away with his sleeve. Sniffing loudly he answered the doctor in a quiet, less confident voice as usual.

"Well who is it?"

"Well Miss Mason changed it last year to a Mr Eddie lawson... ring any bells?"

Eddie nearly laughed. "That's me" he said in a stern voice, realising once again what they'd just been talking about.

"Well Sir, Miss Mason suffered a huge blood loss and we took her into theatre and did the best we could but..." Eddie felt tears welling up in his eyes again. The Doctor showed no emotion and paused, letting Eddie take things in.

"And?" Eddie sniffed. He was waiting for those three fatal words 'she passed away', yet hoping they would never come. He braced himself for the worse as the doctor drew in a breath.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Inspector stood up and stretched his legs. The whole staffroom still stayed silent, waiting for the inspector to say something.

"Thank you everyone. i'm afraid i won't be able to do anything until the morning, but i will keep you updated." The inspector walked to the staffroom door and exited.

"Well, i'm going to get off."Tom said standing up. "i'm sure Chlo and Donte will be wondering where i am. They were all dissmissed over an hour ago." He put some papers into his briefcase along with his laptop.

"Yeah ok Tom. I think we could all do with going home. We're all going to have to help out in the following weeks." Steph pushed her coffee mug away and with that, all the staff started to slowly leave, with no talking or laughter, as it usually would have been.

James stayed behind. How could a first day be this bad? Poor Rachel. He'd only known her a day and yet already liked her. He walked up to Rachel's office, which was now cornered off with police tape. A few men and women in white coats were taking the fingerprints on the door handle, some on the phone that he himself had used earlier. Looking past the desk he could see his own briefcase, next to Rachel's bag. One of the forensic scientists saw where he was looking and gave James' his bag back.

"We should be finished by tomorrow. We'll get the blood and evrything cleaned up for you" She put her hand on James' shoulder as he still stared at the blood on the carpet, still seeing Rachel's body.

"Yeah... Yeah thanks" He turned away and walked in daze to the carpark.

Getting in his car he looked over at the silver Audi, still parked in the space it had been this morning. James took his phone out of his pocket and scrolled down to Nigel _Waterloo Road Governor. He pressed call and slowly lifted the ringing phone to his ear.

"Nigel? It's James, you're right. I couldn't do it. I'm handing in my resignation with immediate effect." James ended the call and breathed out slowly. It had just been too much for him. He couldn't do it. Not with what happened today.

He adjusted the rear view mirror and put his seatbelt on. He hastily drove out of the gates of Waterloo Road. His first and Last day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eddie ran past the Intensive care unit and hastily turned around, bumping into a nurse and falling into a tray of bandages.

"I'm really really sorry!!!" he shouted as he pushed open the doors of I.C.U. The atmoshere was quieter compared to the racket he had just made in the corridor. He he silently walked up to the nurses station and started to accidentally talk to a nurse who was on the phone. Eddie looked around for a while and was brought back down to Eart with a bump as the Nurse spoke to him.

"Yes?" She asked, obviously annoyed at Eddie's earlier interruption.

"Rachel Mason" He'd never thought he'd be speaking that name in a hospital again. He knew she hated them.

"yes, she's in A side room, i'll take you now. You are a relation, right?"

"Yes, I'm her next of kin.... her husband." Eddie smiled, nearly laughing at the fact he just lied. He knew he wished it was true, maybe that was why he said it. But he suddenly felt like weeping again when the nurse took him into Rachel's side room. The doctor had said that she was in a coma due to the loss of blood. But it seemed to look worse than that

She was hooked up on drips of all sorts, machines that were measuring her pulse and heart rate. She looked so peaceful yet so vunerable. He knew she hated that. This was Rachel Mason, the strong minded woman who turned Waterloo Road school into something worth telling someone about. The woman who'd got through it all, always putting others before herself even if her life was in danger.

The woman he loved and lost. He had her sister instead. He didn't even love Mel. The only reason they were together was because of the baby. Now that had gone there was nothing stopping him from being with Rachel…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Don't forget to review ;) xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyy guys, sorry it's been so long again, school just seems such hard work at the moment! It's a good job I have my mates telling me to hurry up! It's a kinda 'filler chapter' so that everything makes sense in the near future... so enjoy! :)**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eddie silently walked towards the bed in which Rachel lay so peacefully, never taking his eyes away from her sleeping form, even when the door slammed shut as the nurse left without another word. Still keeping his eyes on Rachel, Eddie moved an unsteady wooden chair from up against the wall. He positioned it as close to the bed as he could and sat himself down, not making the slightest sound. Once again his eyes began to fill with tears again. How could such a brave, sometimes infuriating, independent woman like Rachel Mason look so small and vulnerable?

He took her hand in his and squeezed it tight. He sat memorising every single feature. Her amazing jaw line, beautiful auburn hair, even the smallest things that only he noticed about her. As if most of it wasn't already committed to memory. He lost track of time and seemed to sit there for ages, the sky outside was turning slowly darker as the sun started to set. A sudden vibration came from his pocket and it made Eddie jump. He let go of Rachel's hand and wiped his eyes, reaching into his pocket for the ringing phone. He'd completely forgotten about turning it off. Fiddling with the buttons, Eddie rejected the call and stood up. Checking the screen, he found that the call had been from Nigel, the head governor of Waterloo Road. A little puzzled, he decided to call him back.

"Rach... I've got to go now. I'll be back though. Don't worry, I'm never going to leave you again, you're too precious to me, I know that now... Love you" Eddie brushed a piece of auburn hair off Rachel's face and softly kissed her on the cheek. Just as he was about to leave, the nurse walked in.

"You don't have to go sir, we don't have specific visiting hours in ICU."

"Don't worry, I'll be back. Just have to make a phone call... I hope" he added. He smiled at the nurse who started busying herself, changing one of the many drips that Rachel was attached to. He opened the door and started walking briskly to the nearest exit.

Once outside, Eddie took his phone out again and pressed speed dial 5. He still hadn't changed the numbers from when he was at Waterloo Road. 1 for Rachel's mobile. 2 for the school, Rachel's office. 3 for Rachel's home number. 4 for Mel's mobile. He put the phone to his ear and it began to ring.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Right so, moving onto our last topic in this 'emergency meeting', this is the emergency. Waterloo Road's Head Teacher and Deputy head teacher posts."

Rochdale LEA's annual general meeting had quickly been rescheduled that afternoon after the day's traumas of Waterloo Road. It was being held in a large room, in Rochdale's town hall, with grand paintings hung on the wall. There was a large oak table which took up most of the space in the centre and about 15 smartly dressed people were seated around it. One of then stood up and opened a heavy wooden door and exited, soon coming back with the governors and parent governors of Waterloo Road. They all took a seat, with Nigel, the chair of governors seated at the top of the table with a few papers in his hand. Once again, Rochdale LEA's leader, Mike Jersley started the joint meeting.

"Good evening governors, as you already know, by the end of tonight we are hoping to have decided upon a new permanent deputy head teacher who will act head for Waterloo Road. Due to Miss Mason's unfortunate... accident?" Mike looked to the man beside him and tried again. "Because of the recent events of Waterloo Road which has lead to the hopefully temporary loss of Rachel Mason and the resignation of James Turner, we need the Deputy to be a strong one, one that could take up the role of acting head until Rachel returns. As it's such short notice we don't have time to do interviews so we're looking for someone from the school."

A few whispers came from the governors and after a few minutes Nigel stood up.

"Thank you Mike... now we have a proposal for you. Now it may not be someone who works at the school, but we think that it's our best option at the moment in the current position. The good job he did as Deputy, he was wrong to resign and I think he regrets it now too. Mr Eddie Lawson did a brilliant job as acting head after the fire and I think that if we ask him he would definitely consider. We could all tell, last year that he was rather reluctant to give in his resignation last year."

With this, Nigel took a seat as the noise of discussion arose from both the governors and the members of the LEA.

"I have to ask this... do you have anyone else in mind?" One of the members of the LEA said. Nigel replied confidently, still remaining seated.

"No. Eddie would be our favoured choice." Once again the LEA started to discuss their plan of action.

"Ok, we'll call Mr Lawson now, see if he could join the meeting." Nigel smiled and the rest of the governors seemed to let go of a breath they had all been holding.

"Well I called him earlier so he's just outside. It just means we can get things done a bit quicker. He doesn't know why he's here though, but as a man with his intelligence, he could well have had a good guess by now."

Nigel strode over to the door, leaving the LEA in shock, and quickly popped out, soon coming back with Eddie. Eddie looked tired, he hadn't had the best day and had spent nearly all of it at the hospital with Rachel. He plodded over to a seat near the centre of the table and slumped down.

He wished he still was with Rachel...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Sooooo... that was chapter 6. A bit short, I agree. But I though that was quite a nice place to leave it.**

**Please review ;) xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7...finally!! It's been soooo long since I updated and I'm really sorry about that. But here's chapter 7and it's dedicated to **WaterlooRoad-RachelMason(Naomi)**. Enjoy ****and please review xx**

"Grantly, mate, where the hell did you go yesterday afternoon?" Tom quizzed the grumpy old man as he lumbered into the staffroom. Most of the teachers were sat in silence; they still hadn't been told how Rachel was. Most feared she was dead and there was a murderer on the loose. Others were trying to keep their minds off yesterday's events and slowly got on with marking books

"Well I had a free afternoon. No little angels to teach.'" He said, smirking with sarcasm. He chucked his briefcase onto the small coffee table and plonked himself in his usual seat, taking his Racing paper out of his case.

"Why? Is that a problem with you?" He asked Tom. The whole staffroom looked towards Grantly.

"Yes Grantly, it was. Do you even know what happened yesterday? ..." Tom was interrupted as a rather tired and bedraggled looking Eddie walked briskly into the staffroom; flinging the door open quite heavily handed and it crashed into the pigeon holes.

"Oh dear, and what do we owe your presence to? Where is our illustrious leader today, not like her to miss a chance to have a moan?" Grantly smirked again, any chance to have dig at Rachel or the school. The whole staffroom didn't even move and a few moments passed before Tom broke the silence.

"Eddie... do you know what's going on? Have you seen her?" Tom asked, trying not to push his friend.

"Everyone. As you all know, well almost all of you know," Eddie shot a death glare at Grantly who was now twiddling his thumbs, still not understanding what everyone meant. "Due to the events of yesterday afternoon, Rachel won't be back at school... anytime soon. She made it through the operation but is now in a coma, due to the loss of blood...." Eddie recomposed himself as he felt tears pricking his eyes. "I have been appointed acting head teacher because that dimwit of a man handed his resignation in, until Rachel returns... if she does... the kids are going to be full of questions, so we've just got to do our best to answer them and the police are holding further interviews this morning, but they won't interrupt your lessons. They still don't know who did it and haven't told be of any developments, but as soon as they do I'm going to...I'm going to..." Eddie finished angrily.

The staffroom started to fill with whispers and Eddie turned angrily on his heel and started to walk towards the door, when Tom stopped him in his tracks.

"Are you ok? Have you been to see her yet?" Tom asked him, putting a hand on Eddie's shoulder. Eddie turned to face him, tear tracks glistening on his cheeks.

"Oh Tom, she looks so vulnerable and lost. It's not right. And she may not ever wake up. I just can't bear the thought of losing Rachel... permanently." Tom guided Eddie to the staffroom door. He didn't know what to say. The only thing he could think of was getting him to talk about it, maybe if he shared his obvious feelings, he might just feel a little better.

"Come on let's talk..." He could only think of one place to go. It could have been anywhere in the whole school, but Tom managed to pick the one place that made Eddie feel even worse. "Rachel's office?" Tom guided the broken man out of the staffroom. They tried to avoid as many kids as possible as they made their way along the corridors to Rachel's empty office.

* * *

Grantly was still sat where he had been for the past 10 minutes. He lowered his newspaper and put two and two together. He came up with four. Sort of...

"Stephanie? Am I right?" He called. Steph walked over to him, a cup of tea in her hand. She, like all the other teachers, were in no mood for Grantly's gloating.

"What?"

"Ding Dong the witch is dead! Which old witch? The wicked witch!! Ding Dong the wicked witch is dead!!!!" Steph smacked him round the head, hard, wiping the cantankerous smirk off his face in an instant.

"She is not dead! And don't start with all the 'I hate her, the place is better already'. I'm not in the mood Grantly."

"Yeah, and it's not like she hasn't pulled you out the fire enough times." Matt added.

"She changed this school, for the better, and it would never be where it is now if it wasn't for Rachel" With that, Jasmine, Steph and Matt along with most of the other staff walked out of the classroom, the bell for form time sounding throughout the school.

* * *

"Yo! Sir!" Bolton shouted up the stairs after Tom and Eddie. He bounded up the steps two at a time and caught up as Tom and Eddie turned to face him.

"Good to have you back Sir... are you ok?" Bolton asked, both him and Paul confused at the situation placed before them. Was their most senior teacher crying?!

"Yeah, Bolton, I'm fine thanks."Eddie said, trying to fix a small smile on his face.

"You been to see Miss Mason yet? How is she? Is she going to be ok?" Eddie could see the concern the boy had for Rachel. Ever since that prison visit, a few years ago, Bolton had almost bowed down to Rachel. He trusted her and always looked up to her. She had once been the same as them, she hadn't been born with a silver spoon in her mouth, that's why most of the school held so much respect for her.

"Paul! Bolton! Budgen's gone mad down here, we're late for form!!" Beccy shouted up the school, running up the stairs with her best friend Naomi, close behind.

"Oh Sir, are you alright? How's Miss Mason?"

"She's...she's not good. "Eddie sighed and tuned to go with Tom to Rachel's office.

"Tell her we miss her. The school's not the same without her." Beccy called after them. Beccy, Paul, Bolton and Naomi turned and ran down the stairs, talking about Rachel.

Tom and Eddie reached the sanctuary of Rachel's office. Eddie collapsed in the chair behind the desk, running his finger subconsciously over the last piece of paperwork she had signed; the rest had been taken away by the police. Eddie stared out of the window, thinking about everything that had happened. From the last day of last term right up to the events of yesterday afternoon. Was it just Waterloo Road that seemed to get all the nutters?

He was soon brought back down to Earth with a bump when Tom shut the door. Eddie shook his head and smiled up at his friend.

"Eddie, just go."

"I can't Tom; I need to keep the school together,"

"I'll do that Eddie, it's not like your heads in the school anyway. It's with Rachel. Why don't you go? I'll get cover for your lessons. We'll be fine without you."

"Thank you Tom. I owe you" Eddie stood up and grabbed his coat off the back of the chair, taking his keys from his pocket. He swung the door open, eager to be with Rachel as soon as possible.

"Eddie! Don't forget, I know she can't hear you, but tell her we miss her. We all need her..." Tom smiled, hoping Eddie knew what he meant. With a smile Eddie ran down the steps and down the corridor and as he turned the corner he bashed into Steph.

The books she ad been holding flew all over the floor. What was this? Eddie started picking up the books. Marking? Steph was actually doing work?

"Where are you off to in such a rush Mr Lawson? Is it Rachel?"

"Yeah, I'm going to see her again. My head's with her, I'm no use here." Eddie grabbed the last book and handed it to Steph.

"Can I come?"

"I think it's family only."

"Well what are you doing then?" Steph was confused, Eddie and Rachel had got close but they never got married. Not to her knowledge anyway. Unless he married Melissa. This would make him Rachel's brother-in-law.

"She has me as her next of kin... I sort of told them that I was her husband" Eddie smiled, he loved saying that.

"Well tell her...." Eddie had already gone, smiling with the thoughts of being Rachel's husband, even if it was only in his head.

"I will!" He shouted back, he hadn't actually heard what she'd said.

Waterloo Road was definitely not the same without Rachel Mason. Would it ever be the same again?

**So... Chapter 7 ;) a bit of a filler chapter again but I hope to have some cuteness in chapter 8 **

**Please review :D xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again, i apologise for the delay in updating. I owe this one to 'da ruth' who is helping me with my fics :D all those flaming grammar points that slip my brain when i'm writing :) thank youuuu **

**enjoy, and please review xx**

* * *

Eddie had been following the same routine every day since Rachel had been admitted to hospital. He'd come into work, sign any paperwork that needed to be signed and then at lunch time he'd leave the school in the capable hands of Tom Clarkson. Luckily, he didn't have many lessons to teach, most of them had been covered by another Maths teacher so Eddie just did the morning lessons.

It was in one of these morning lessons that Eddie was presently in. He'd given the class some text book questions to get on with on polynomial long division; A non entity to most of them.

"Sir!" Beccy shouted from the back of the classroom. Eddie looked up from the book he was trying to mark; his tired, lifeless eyes showing that he didn't really have time for any silly jokes or interruptions,

"Yes?" He asked, curtly. He hadn't slept for more than 2 hours last night; he'd been up worrying about Rachel. It had been 2 weeks since she'd been stabbed and there'd been no change in her condition. Two very slow, painful weeks; not just for Eddie, but for the whole of Waterloo Road They were all feeling the loss. Oh how he longed for her to wake up. It was like their own version of Sleeping Beauty, but no matter how many times he kissed her, she still wouldn't wake up. He longed for the day that he would walk into her office and she would be sitting behind her desk in her full beauty, her twinkling hazel eyes and her beautiful smile that could brighten his day so easily.

He didn't know where Melissa had been these last few weeks, probably to one of her dark places. Eddie didn't care though, and neither, it seemed did Phil. He'd visited his Aunty a few times but had insisted that Eddie didn't accompany him. Eddie's thoughts were interrupted when Beccy continued after some encouragement from her friend Naomi,

"Sir? How is she?" asked Naomi.

"Still no change" The words seemed worse when he actually said them and they were greeted with a few sighs from the rest of the class who then continued with their work in silence. A silent lesson would normally have been welcomed by Eddie but this was a horrible type of silence: one of grief and loss. Without Rachel, nothing was the same.

The bell for break time rang and Eddie dismissed the class. They promptly gathered their books and bags and left the room. All apart from Beccy, Paul, Naomi and Bolton who stayed behind.

"You will tell us though won't you sir? We've been askin' Phil about her but he doesn't seem to wanna talk." Bolton asked. Eddie wasn't exactly sure what he was trying to say, "Ya know like, if there's any change with Mason, you will tell us yeah?" Eddie managed a small smile. He didn't know if it was a school boy crush, but Bolton held so much respect for his Head teacher.

"Yeah Bolton, you'll be the first ones to know… and Phil of course." Eddie smiled again and Bolton and the others returned the gesture before turning on their heel and walking out of the classroom. Eddie sat down and put his head in his hands.

* * *

Eddie was sat in Rachel's office signing and filing paperwork. The pile didn't seem to be getting any smaller, however many he read through. He didn't understand how Rachel could cope doing all this everyday; plus the paperwork of his that he forgot to do when he had been deputy. Making lesson plans was a big enough task for him, let alone reading letters from people she would rather not talk to and filing them in an organised way. Rachel's filling system had been brilliant, until Eddie took over and had decided to make up his own… Eddie stretched his legs and, picking up a pile of papers he started sticking them in drawers that took his fancy.

The bell for lunch time sounded and a few minutes later Tom popped his head round the office door and invited himself in,

"You alright mate?" he asked. Eddie looked up and gave a small smile,

"Yeah. Better than I have been"

"You coming to get some lunch?" Eddie shook his head,

"I'm not hungry thanks." Tom sighed, but still tried anyway,

"Alright, but we'll be in the canteen if you change your mind."

"Thanks Tom" Tom left Eddie alone, closing the office door behind him. Eddie sighed and sunk into the chair. A framed picture on Rachel's desk caught his eye and he smiled as he realised what it was. It was of the two of them; the head teacher and her deputy. It had been taken when the photographer had come into school. Eddie had suggested they get it done and had been amazed when she actually agreed! A small smile formed as he remembered the several attempts it had taken them to get that perfect photo.

Suddenly, his phone began ringing in his pocket, rudely bringing him back to the present. Grabbing it and pressing the green call button he put the phone to his ear.

"Eddie Lawson speaking."

"Mr Lawson, this is Dr Ashford from Rochdale General Hospital. I was calling to tell you that there has been a change in Miss Mason's condition…" Eddie didn't let the doctor finish and he promptly ended the call. He grabbed his coat and scarf off the back of the chair, slid his phone into his pocket and took his keys from the desk. Without another thought to the work piling up on the desk, he swung the office door open and stopped when he saw Bridgett.

"Bridgett, I've got to go out for a bit. I'll be back soon. Any problems see Tom; I'm putting him in charge." Bridgett nodded and Eddie bounded out of the office, avoiding pupils who were very confused at why their most senior member of staff, who had been so depressed recently, was now almost killing himself by running rather haphazardly down the stairs. He ran into the canteen this time getting out of the way before he bashed into Naomi and her lunch.

"Sir! Mr Lawson!" she shouted. Beccy, Phil, Bolton and Paul, along with most of the pupils in the canteen all turned around just in time to see Eddie almost crashing into the staff table due to his speed. Phil, Beccy, Bolton, Paul and Naomi all ran over, the rest of the canteen in shock at Eddie's sudden mood change and the chaos he had caused.

"Eddie?" Tom asked, still shocked at how Eddie had nearly plunged head first into his dinner.

"Sir what's up?"

"Is it Rachel?" Steph asked, hoping that she was ok. Eddie waited for the canteen to resume to its normal volume of chatte,

"Yeah Steph, it's Rachel. The hospital just rang. There's been a change in her condition." Eddie then realised that although he knew there had been a change in Rachel's condition but he didn't know what kind of change. He had automatically presumed that she'd got better. But now, he started to panic slightly.

"Has she woken up then?" Jasmine asked, taking another bite from her apple.

"I…I don't know" He said. The staff looked confused; the 5 pupils stood next to him were the only ones that seemed to be on planet Earth. Beccy looked between Eddie and Tom expectantly.

"Well don't just stand there; go and find out!" Beccy said, "oh and make sure you let us know as soon as possible. Mr Clarkson will look after the school. Phil do you wanna go with Mr Lawson?" Phil shook his head, he'd rather let Eddie go. Of course he cared for his Aunt, but what if things had turned for the worse?

Eddie nervously laughed as he walked out the canteen, was he really being told what to do by a 16 year old?!

Chatter arose from the staff, all discussing Rachel. Tom turned to Beccy and Paul.

"Beccy have you ever considered a career in teaching?" he smiled jokingly. Beccy went to say something but Paul spoke first,

"Actually, she wants to be a teacher; just like Miss Mason." He immediately regretted his decision as Beccy blushed and hit him on the arm. She then walked off to the table in the far corner following Naomi and Bolton. Paul felt slightly guilty, which made Tom laugh out loud, and he scampered off to make up with his girlfriend.

* * *

Eddie thumped the steering wheel in frustration as he was forced to stop at the 4th set of traffic lights in a row. He was only five minutes away from the hospital now, having broken a few speed limits on the way. Not that he cared; there was only one thing that was on his mind at the moment.

Was Rachel Mason still alive?


End file.
